


How To Use A Chair - An Overview by DJ Stark

by Aatreyee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aatreyee/pseuds/Aatreyee
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Scifigrl47's Fairy Tales and Clockwork Hearts.





	How To Use A Chair - An Overview by DJ Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairy Tales and Clockwork Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830616) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> _Okay,” DJ said, fine with that. He rolled over onto his back, throwing his legs over the top of the chair, letting his head dangle down towards the ground._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Sit normally,” Tony said, without even looking at him._
> 
>   _“That is normal for him,” Steve said, earning himself a light smack on the back of the head. ___

[ ](URL)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work online, so I would really like some feedback to know what I am doing. Additionally, if you see anything odd here, please let me know, so I can try to fix it.
> 
> (P.S. This picture is so large that I can barely see the entire torso on my phone screen. And I _took_ that photograph on this very phone. Somebody explain this weirdness? And if you have a larger screen, is it okay on yours?)


End file.
